Can't Help Who You Fall In Love With
by GlassDollMaiden
Summary: Christa, a princess engaged to her childhood friend that she hasn't fallen in love with. Ymir, a criminal on the run who only cares about herself. What happens when the two meet and a immediate spark starts between them?
1. First Encounter

Christa, a princess engaged to her childhood friend that she hasn't fallen in love with. Ymir, a criminal on the run who only cares about herself. What happens when the two meet and a immediately spark starts between them?

This shall be around a 6 - 10 chapter fanfic featuring my OTP Ymir x Christa. it shall be full of deep emotions, friendship, love and obstacles the two most over come. It shall contain 1 or 2 sexual scene later on in the story. it has a bit of cursing in it as well.

Author's Note: Ello.! So this is my very first time posting a fan fiction I have written. I really hope you like it. I accept all criticism both bad and good as I wish to be a better writer. Please enjoy. **WARNING I HAVE ****DYSLEXIA** SO MAY BE QUITE A FEW GRAMMAR ISSUES. You can more than gladly point them out. :3 HOPE YOU LIKE.

**ALSO I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**.

* * *

Christa sat there, motionless, yet so beautiful. Her Golden Blonde Hair swayed gently in the cool breeze. She was on her knees holding a red rose close to her small, dainty nose. Her eyes were closed, and her cheeks were rosy as ever. The simple yet flattering white dress she had on could be spotted a mile away in what seemed like a firework of colors; which was her garden. She looked like a porcelain life size doll. Christa then felt a too familiar presents coming towards her.

"Christa!" A deep voice yelled, from what seemed like a few yards away. "Christa my love! I have been looking all over for you! Do you have any idea what time it is?" The voice continued to ramble on.

Christa sighed slightly, and then looked up at the person standing over her. Her pure sky blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She Then Spoke, "Reiner. Is there something Urgent?" She gently smiled up at him, yet her eyes looked so cold and distant at him.

Reiner, who is much taller and buffer than a average man, stood there in a daze, admiring Christa. His Narrow eyes would not divert his look. His blonde hair shined in the sun light, he breathed in quick hard breaths. Then, almost like snapping out of a trance Reiner spoke in a firm voice, "Christa its almost time for the Ball! In about an hour guess shall start arriving! You need to hurry up my love! It is the Ball that's celebrating are engagement after all." Reiner ended that with a soft smile down at his soon to be wife.

_Engagement. That word resounded in Christa head over and over. Her heart was heavy, and felt like a burden was placed upon her._

Reiner then extended his hand out to Christa. "Let's go." He said in a harsh and firm voice. Christa took the hand reached out in front of her. Reiner then pulled Christa onto her small child like feet. Then Reiner quickly walked while holding Christa's right hand firmly. Reiner broke the awkward silence by stating "You need to be more open and yourself with me Christa, don't be afraid to speak you true feelings, after all we are about to be married for eternity soon." Christa nodded her head. Still looking distant and her face seemed to have became pale since her time sitting in the rose garden peacefully.

_Engaged. Married. For eternity soon. Engaged. Married. For eternity soon. Engaged. Married. For eternity soon. Engaged. Married. For eternity soon. _Those words kept resounding in her head. And made her more nervous. Soon her moving body had come to a stop. And she seemed to have snapped out of her trance. Christa looked around her surrounding as if she had never been there before. "We are at your room, right Christa?" Reiner asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh yes it is! Silly me. Thank you Reiner." Christa said in a clam and light voice.

Reiner said politely in a strong voice "Please be ready in time dear for the ball."

Christa nodded and said "I understand." Christa then shut the door quickly behind her. She quickly walked through her huge master bedroom to her luxurious bathroom, with granite sink tops, pink and black tile, and a shower that could fit around three people in it. She then slipped off her white dress with lace at the bottom and started the hot water. After letting the water run for a while, Christa then stepped into the hot steaming shower. "I'm really going to be married in a little over a week eh?" Christa says while letting out a small sigh. She rest her head upon the wall of the shower and stand there and thinks to herself in silence.

_Reiner and I, childhood friends, I never seen Reiner as anything more. My parents had to choose him of all people to be the person I marry, the person I would give my virginity to, the person ... I'll spend eternity with?_

Christa soon stopped the water and set out, slowly drying herself with a fuzzy soft white towel. She walked over to her king sized bed, and laid there staring at the canopy above her, just thinking. Soon her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She jumped up at the sound. The door faintly opened and a familiar voice came through it. It was none other than her maid Sasha, who was barely any older than her.

"Young Mistress I bought you your evening attire for today" Sasha said in a clam and yet muffled voice, her mouth obviously filled with food like usual. As Sasha helped Christa into her ballroom styled dress, which was a shade of light pink, was corset like at the top, fitted to her cute petite body, and was puffy at the bottom with lace. Sasha then zipped up Christa's zipper at the back, then suddenly a thought came over Sasha as she made ah-ha face.

"Young Princess, I Have must warn you of this, late last night a criminal has escaped from the prison, and was seen earlier this morning in the area, please, even if we have many guards, please be careful tonight." Sasha said with a worried voice.

Christa smiled and said in a sweet polite voice, "Don't worry Sasha, I'll be extra careful. No worries." And with that Christa made her way down the long hallway that had pictures handing of all the Queens and Kings born before her into her family. As she almost made it to the large two stair cases at the front of the mansion, she noticed a familiar figure coming from the east wing hallway. It was of course Reiner. As they met perfectly in the center, the crowd below, probably around 800 people became really quiet and all eyes were on Christa and Reiner.

Reiner smiled passionately at Christa, and Christa smiled half heartedly back. Reiner then said in a loud voice so that everyone below could hear," Christa, I love you more than anyone in the world. I can't wait to call you mine." And suddenly the crowd below busted out in happy cheers. Then Reiner kissed Christa right rosy cheek, and then they parted ways to walk down the two separate staircases.

They soon made it to the bottom and everyone greeted them with love and gifts. Of course Christa had to stay close to her soon to be husband that was just the role of a princess. But soon an old friend of Reiner came up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Christa my dear, I am truly sorry but I most go handle some business. Please forgive me." Reiner said and kissed her forehead then walked off and disappeared into the crowd. Around thirty minutes passed by and Christa grew bored of all the noise and crowd and she soon sneaked out, without anyone noticing her, to her most treasured place of hers; the garden within her back yard. As soon as Christa made her way into the garden, it's as if someone totally different had taken over her. The biggest smile appeared on her face. As she stay there among her red and white rose bushes, Christa then felt a unfamiliar and strange presence close by her.

Christa turned her head quickly to find a very much taller brunette girl standing over her. Who was probably two or three year's older, tanner skin, with freckles on the face, with messy short brown hair. What was really noticeable in the dark with only the dim moonlight out, was her narrow golden like brown colored eyes which seemed so cold and distant, almost with a murderous look in her eyes. Christa could tell immediately that she was of a lower class, working class family. Her clothes consisted of a plain white t-shirt and long tight like black pants, not to mention she was shoeless.

_How weird, a girl like her in a fancy ball? How did she get in? Did she sneak in? If so .. Why? I wonder if she wants me for something._

Christa spent a good minute analyzing the strange girl, that she didn't even notice the taller girl doing the same to her; and once they both caught eyes, they couldn't divert their look away from each other. They both gazed into each other eyes for a good ten minutes, while both slightly blushing.

_Why is it... that my heart is racing faster and faster, and I don't wish to look away from this taller girl? Why is it that I feel like I can look at her forever?_

Soon the silence was broken, the older girl decided to speak. "Are you just gonna sit there and blindly stare at me like that? If I was a hunter and you the prey, you would have been long dead by now. My God, I thought Rich people were supposed to be all kind and formal." The older of the two girls said, in a slightly uninterested and annoyed voice.

"Oh! I'm ever so sorry; I'm Christa Renz, heir to the throne, pleasure to meet you my fair citizen." Christa said in a light and sweet voice.

The older girl made a strange face at her. "Oh, you said your name all formally and casually like were good friends or something." The girl rolled her eyes then said "I am Ymir. Heir to nothing and none of your damn business. And I guess it's a pleasure to meet you."

_Why does this girl speak so informal, and she seems so distant and like she hates me already. Such a rude personality … and yet my heart keeps on racing. From what?_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Christa said in an almost sadden voice. Christa looked up at Ymir with her eyes wide open, and then Christa noticed a faint shade of blush on the darker girl cheeks. Christa stared for quite a while. Then on Christa face appeared a small smile. And her eyes brightened up.

"Is there something on my face or something? If not, your starring is getting on my damn nerves." Ymir growled to Christa.

"Oh I'm so so sorry."

"It's fine, now tell me, what is a little girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Christa pouted at that comment, and felt slightly hurt then responded by saying, "I'm here because this Ball is celebrating something for and my fiancé."

"Oh, so they force children to marry earlier now eh? How saddening. Do you at least love him?" Ymir said while giving Christa a curious yet distant look.

"Well … I guess. I mean I and Reiner are childhood friends and all … but I never imagined him as anything more … I can't imagine spending eternity with him." Christa said in a clam yet sorrowful voice

Ymir looked up as Christa with harsh eyes, as if Christa had said a trigger word. She mumbled under her voice "Reiner … could it be the same no good asshole who … and if so … is she the one from once before. Is it … really her …?"

"Did you say something Ymir?"

"No nothing at all, tell me Kid, when you were younger, you used to live in a faraway place didn't you?"

"How did you know that?" Christa responded in a shocked and curious voice.

"Just … a lucky guess I believe." As Ymir said this she came closer to Christa, leaning over her while staring into her pure blue eyes. Suddenly Christa wrapped her arms around the older girl upper back, gripping her shirt tightly, and Ymir cupped her rosy cheeks. As Ymir and Christa leaned in closer, so close they could feel their breaths breathing on each other, they were interrupted by the sound of a certain maid calling out to Christa.

"Christa! Where are you? Christa! Are you ok?" Sasha was calling out to her in the distant darkness.

Ymir then released Christa and pushed her to the ground, before turning and started running away. Christa sat there in the dark watching as the handsome tall brunette girl disappeared.

"A-ah wait! Ymir! Please wait come back."

"Forget about me kid, forget us meeting." Ymir voice said as it faded in the distant.

"But ..." Christa sat there looking in the direction Ymir disappeared in. Soon Sasha had made her way to the beautiful princess, who sat there in the gentle spring breeze.

"Are you ok princess? Why are you out here? Was someone with you?"

"No. Not at all."

"Come on, lets return inside."

"Ok. Sorry to worry you."

As they walked towards the mansion, Christa couldn't help but think of Ymir, and why her heart was racing. As they made their way inside the door of the west wing, a large group of people made their way inside the mansion through the front entrance. It was no other that the Garrison, the local police in other words, or even considered "heroes". One of the men stepped forward and said "Who is the Man of the house? Or woman?"

Christa said "My fiancé is out at the moment, I shall tell him the information when he steps back in."

"Very well, well all we were doing was going door to door showing people the picture of the criminal who escaped from prison recently." The man said while unrolling a picture of the criminal.

Christa eyes widen at seeing who was on that picture. She may have only seen these features before just once, even only a few seconds ago, but she knew who it was and her heart felt a bit heavy, but at the same time didn't care it was her. Christa whispered to herself "Ymir... maybe she has a good reason for being a … criminal … "

Ymir, was just there sitting there high in a tree,probably only a few meters from the Renz Mansion; lying on the branch gazing up at the sky. "Damn it! Why can't I get that little brat out of my head? … Is it really her? … Does she remember me?" Ymir asked herself this as she quickly fell asleep.

_That night both Ymir and Christa both couldn't stop thinking of each other._


	2. True feelings

Author's Note: Well here is chapter two! Please enjoy. I really enjoyed working on this one. Please tell me what you think! SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE. I WANNA UP DATE LIKE EVERY OTHER DAY. **WARNING I HAVE DYSLEXIA** SO MAY BE QUITE A FEW GRAMMAR ISSUES. You can more than gladly point them out. I noticed all the spelling mistakes in chapter one. I'm still sorry. Also sorry about all the Ymir x Christa feels... BUT OMG I CANT HELP IT! AND IF YOU HAVENT READ CHAPTERS 46 – 48 OF THE MANGA … OMG THE AUTHOR IS PLAYING WITH MY DAMN EMOTIONS! UGHH **I KNOW SNK ISNT A ROMANCE**... BUT PLEASE JUST MAKE YMIR AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING LIKE "YOU'RE MY MOST TRUSTED FRIEND"... OR "I KINDA ENJOY HAVING YOU AROUND" GOD! WE ALL KNOW YMIR CARES DEEPLY ABOUT CHRISTA, HAJIME ISAYAMA SENSEI! PLZ STOP PLAYING WITH OUR FEELZ!

**ALSO I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**.

* * *

There Christa was, sitting on her balcony that over looked her garden. She sat there, with a serious look upon her face. She was thinking of that girl, the rude and distant girl that stood in front of her that night. _It has been three days since that strange encounter. And no matter what Christa was doing, she couldn't get Ymir, out of her head. _Christa sighed to herself_. _She felt a bit stressed out from the fact her wedding was soon approaching, and the fact … she couldn't get that girl out of her head. She sat there, and kept staring in the direction of which Ymir had run off in. Soon her deep thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Sasha's voice yelling something up to her from the ground below.

"Young Mistress, I'm going into town for about an hour so I can go get more fruits and vegetables for dinner tonight, and to stock up on food. Please be safe while I'm gone"

"Wait Sasha! Please may I go with you?"

"Christa, you know you're not allowed to ever leave the Mansion without the company of either your parents or Reiner now."

"Please Sasha! I feel like I have been trapped inside the house for ages. The last time I left it was three months ago when Reiner allowed me to go out shopping with him. Please Sasha, I beg of you, I shall not tell anyone, and if we are caught I'll say that I left without permission and you came to find me." Christa said this with a sorrowful look on her face, along with a look of desperation.

Sasha sighed, then looked up at the princess and nodded. Christa's face lighten up with happiness. She grabbed her beige cloak with a hood on it, and put in on over the simple pastel pink dress she had on. She soon put on her white purse that went vertically across her body, and then she slipped on her beige flats which exposed her big toe and the toe next to that. She quickly ran out her room, shutting the huge door behind her.

As Sasha and Christa walked around in town for about an hour they finally hit the food market district, Christa's feet got really tired and sore. She was not used to all that walking. Sasha noticed Christa slowing down, she turned to Christa and asked "Christa if you want you can sit on a bench and rest your feet, and I shall come back for you when I'm done getting a few fruits and vegetables."

"Well if you wouldn't mind, I would love to rest my feet."

Sasha smiled at the blonde beauty and walked her over to a bench by a bin with multiply fish inside of it. "Be good, and stay put till I come for you Christa, don't talk to any strangers, I shall take no longer than forty minutes." Sasha said, as she turned and walked off. Christa sat there for what felt like hours, but in reality when Christa looked up at the huge tower a few meters away from her that had a large clock in the center at the top; it showed only five minutes had passed since Sasha left. Suddenly, Christa had a massive headache that seemed to have come over her, probably from the smell of raw fish beside her, along with the many other smells in the food market. Christa couldn't stand the smell anymore; she soon got up and walked off a bit. _Sasha wouldn't really mind, I don't think, as long as I'm back before she gets back, she never has to know. _Christa hadonly been walking for around ten minutes when she soon came to the horrible realization that she was lost. She had never been out in town by herself before, and only allowed out a few times; so she didn't really ever have time to pay attention to her surroundings. Christa became frantic and started run around through all the streets and side alleys hoping she would find something that seemed closed to were the fish were, but the more she ran around, the farther the huge clock tower seemed. She soon ran out of breath and sat down in a nearby alley way. Scared and confused, Christa just kept praying for Sasha to show up out of nowhere. She pulled her legs close and hid her face in her knees, gently crying to herself.

Suddenly, Christa found herself slowly opening her heavy eyelids. Had she fallen asleep? She asked herself this, before letting out a small gasp of pain. The back of her head was killing her; it felt as if a huge pressure was directly in the center pressing down. Christa reached to touch the back of her head when she came to the disturbing realization that her hands were tied together in front of her with thick rope. Christa looked around in a panic and didn't know where she was, but she could tell she was in an abandon factory of some sort by the looks of old boxes and crates everywhere. Christa soon heard the voices and conversation of two men coming towards her.

"Oh I see the girl is finally up"

"I wonder how much she'll sell for on the sex market" One of the men said as he harshly grabbed Christa's chin and moved her face side to side. "No shame in _testing out _the product. Both men chuckled loudly and evilly then the one that was grabbing Christa's soft face suddenly pushed her onto her back and pushed up her dress while ripping it slightly at the bottom. The other man went around restraining her upper body. Christa thrashed around pretty hardly trying to escape. But it was no use; the men were too strong, and Christa had a kid like body so it was hopeless. "Please I beg of you! Let go of me! No Stop! Don't! Someone Help Me! Please! " Christa pleads only made them more determined to rape her. "Don't worry little one ... we won't be to ruff with you" As the man at the lower half of Christa's body slowly start to move her silk panties down, he soon fell over to his left side; for he was kicked hardly in the right side. As Christa slowly reopened her eyes which were a bit misty from tears, she was speechless because Ymir was standing right there in front of her. The other man quickly stood up and swung his fist at Ymir, she simply caught it in her own hand like it was nothing, and twisted his arm behind his back till she heard a loud popping sound over and over, ignoring the man screams for help. She smirked and tossed him so he would land on top of his buddy. Ymir turned to Christa and helped her to stand up onto her small feet, Ymir bite at the ropes tightly tied onto Christa till they eventually fell off. Ymir then noticed the torn spot in her dress and anger soon engulfed her.

"Did these fucking bastards touch you?" Ymir said as she picked up a long skinny metal rod beside them. She ran to the men and started beating them with it. Christa happy sorrow of being rescued by Ymir turned into fear. Christa started trembling as she thought Ymir was going to kill them with how hard she was hitting them and the puddles of blood that started surrounded them. Christa couldn't take it anymore and she ran up behind Ymir and hugged her tightly and said "Ymir! Stop! They didn't Rape me! That's enough please stop! You have done enough!"

Ymir coming to her senses stopped and dropped the rod which made a resounding noise throughout the factory. She turned to Christa who was slightly crying, she then grabbed her hand tightly and walked with her slowly. They were both silent while walking hand and hand. They both had a lot on their minds but scared and worried on what to say. Both their hearts were beating in tempo as one. Soon Ymir broke the silence by saying, "I'm sorry for scaring you." Christa didn't respond and remained silent. Ymir a bit pissed that she didn't respond then shoved Christa to the ground and raised her voice "Is that the damn thanks I get for saving your worthless life?" she walked over to Christa and grabbed her shoulder to shake her, but Ymir couldn't; noticing that Christa was already shaking herself. Ymir said in a soft and distant voice "I'm sorry" as she stood up to walk away she felt a tug at her cotton black pants.

"Ymir … thank you for saving me. It's just … It was scary … all of it … at once …"

"I'm still sorry"

When Ymir said that, Christa wrapped her arms around Ymir's neck and gently kissed her. _Why did I kiss her just now? _ Stunned by this, yet satisfied, Ymir kissed back with more passion while locking her arms around Christa's lower back. They stayed like this for a good five minutes till Christa broke away from the passionate kiss and looked up at Ymir and asked "Ymir why are you a criminal? What was the crime you committed?"

Ymir stunned by the sudden question then simply replied by saying "You saw the type of monster I was back there didn't you? I'm just a natural born killer I guess."

"Ymir … you're lying to me..." Christa said in a strong confident voice, as if she knew she was right.

"What?"

"I can tell that you're lying to me"

"Oh? There you go again, acting as if we are friends!"

"No it's just … I remember your eyes from somewhere, and I remember when those certain eyes lie, I can tell, those eyes of yours … I seen them before Ymir … I know it might sound crazy, but I think I may know you from somewhere."

Ymir gave out a nervous chuckle and said "So you do remember me eh?" Ymir smiled brightly at Christa. Christa smiled back but had a confused look on her face.

"Ymir? What do you mean by that?"

Ymir keep smiling yet said in a teasing way "Ha-ha well you see you little brat … back then … we … well God … where should I begin …"

As you Ymir was thinking to herself, Christa admired her handsome beauty in the evening sunset. Christa heart started to beat faster and faster. As Christa was about to speak out, the sound of horses running came closer and closer. Then suddenly the sound of Reiner's and Sasha's voice came.

"Young Mistress? Where are you?"

"Christa! Where are you!"

Ymir leaped to her feet when hearing the sound of them getting closer. She helped Christa up to her feet, and then hugged her tightly before climbing up a nearby tree. Soon Reiner, Sasha, and what seemed like around ten members of the Garrison made it to her. Reiner jumped off his horse and ran up to Christa, with a look of anger on his face; he soon said in a harsh voice "Where have you been Christa?" Christa froze and looked over to Sasha who was crying. Displeased that she didn't answer right away, he grabbed her wrist tightly and asked again. Christa in a bit of pain answered "I-I … I went out for a walk while Sasha went o-out to the store … a-and got lost"

"Christa! Do you realize how dangerous that is? That's it! You can never leave the Mansion again! Not even with me! I shall have you watched 24/7 and someone will accompany you all the time! Do you understand?" Reiner barked at Christa which caused her to tear up a bit. He basically dragged her to a horse and helped her up on to it. In a matter of five minutes, they began to ride out. Christa tried to balance herself on the bouncing horse while crying to herself. Christa was quiet the whole way home. When two Garrison Members took her to her room, and she realized they sat there, outside her door, she became sad, not at the fact she couldn't leave the mansion ever again … but the painful fact she'll never get the chance to talk to Ymir again. She held her small right hand over her chest. _Ymir …_ _I wish... to see you again. _Christa only thought of Ymir as she drifted off to a painful sleep.

"Who the hell those that bastard think he is? Grabbing her like that? I should have just … ugh!" Ymir yelled out as she sat there high in the tree she climbed up to escape sight earlier. "That asshole! … Ughh … never let her leave the mansion eh? Well if she can't leave … then I'll go to her. I most see her … and this time, I'll tell her everything I need to tell her. And expose Reiner for what that fucking asshole did so many years ago." Ymir then laid there on the hard branch and looked up at the crescent shaped moon that seemed so lonely in the night; just like how she internally felt. She let out a small sigh and said "Christa … will you wait for me? Like that promise we made … so many years ago?" With that last line Ymir fell into a deep painful sleep.


	3. Light through Darkness

Author's Note: Author's Note: I AM SO SO SOOOO STORY FOR NOT POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER ON TIME. PLEASE I BEG THAT YOU FORGIVE ME! HERE IS CHAPETER THREE! SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, HOPE YOU LIKE AND ENJOY IT!

Also I would like to thank "**BunnyOfMint" **for recommending a nice way for my stories to be edited better. Umm I'm not sure if it caught all my mistakes because I re-edited it some more, so might be a few mistakes. Sorry. Enjoy!

(ALSO I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.)

* * *

_Why does it hurt so much? _Her usually sparkling baby blue eyes were a bit red from all the crying. She sat there on her king size bed in the center of her room, staring up at the magnificent abstract mural of the galaxy and nature on her ceiling. Her heart felt heavy, her body felt sore, her head was in immense pain, but not as much as the pain in her heart. Every time her heart beat, she felt like crying. Every time she took a breath, she felt like crying. And every time she looked around her pitch black dark room she felt like crying. _Dark?_ Yep, Christa started to remember how that night, yes that night two days ago when they arrived back home after they 'found' her, how Reiner busted into her room late in the middle of the night and boarded the door to her balcony and her two windows up; so that she wouldn't be able to see out. Christa hated the dark more than anything else, she was the type of person who liked colors and light, and to have Reiner strip away one of the things she loved most? She seriously felt an ill will towards him; every time she thought of him, she felt pissed off. As Christa sat there, in the isolation of the darkness, a sudden knock on the door startled her. The door slowly creaked opened, and Sasha poked her head through the small opening into the darkness.

"I brought your lunch Christa" Sasha said in a fall heart tone of voice.

Christa just sat there, emotionless, and just starring around in the darkness. Sasha, using a lit candle, walked into the room avoiding the few pieces of furniture in her room. As she walk over to Christa's bed and glanced over at her night stand by her bed and noticed that the breakfast she brought about six hours ago was untouched.

"Christa! You need to eat! If you don't eat, you'll get sick and... then... then … I'm so sorry Christa, it's all my fault, if I didn't get scared so easily and got Reiner… this would have … I shall go tell Reiner the truth! I can't take you suffering!"

"No! You can't Sasha! You'll get punished!" Christa yelled in a strict voice as she grabbed onto Sasha's wrist! Good thing her walls were sound proof and the members of the Garrison outside her room couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Christa, I can't take you suffering. I mean … aren't you sad? Mad? Frustrated?" Sasha looked down at Christa into her sad lonely eyes.

"I'm all those … and many other emotions, but I'll be fine. Please don't worry too much Sasha. Plus if I tell … you'll be punished, and I can't stand the thought of losing you, you're the closest person I have to a real family member! You feel like a part of me!" Christa voice was filled with so much sorrow, and her eyes full of pain and tears. "That's why I won't tell! And if it's for you I don't mind being miserable!"

"Christa, you're the … same old sweet heart. Thank you." Sasha said this with a look of gratitude and sadness, and she hugged Christa gently before walking out the room.

Christa laid there, for what felt like hours, but she couldn't tell what time it was officially, as she was just still engulfed by darkness. She shifted in her and was laying on her right side. She opened her eyes which were still so heavy from crying. She shifted again in her bed then jumped up at the feeling of something cold on her chest. It was her engagement ring, which she kept always on a small sterling silver chain. Christa grabbed it in her tiny right hand; she then unclenched her hand, letting the sliver circle lay in the center of her soft palm perfectly. She starred at it with intensity. She then felt nothing but anger and hate come over her; all aim towards Reiner. Christa snatched the necklace off and throws it towards her dresser, into the ever endless darkness. After taking short and hard breaths, Christa finally calmed down and was able to focus her eyes around the room. She saw the chain of the necklace glimmering in the dark. She walked over towards I, avoiding the coffee table; she picked it up and noticed the ring was missing off of it. Christa not caring if she ever found it or not at this moment in time still decided to take a look under her dresser, to her surprise there was far more junk lost under there than she imagined. Looking around she noticed the shinny round object and stuck her hand under, she grabbed it, so she thought and pulled it out. To her surprise she pulled out an old picture frame, which was chipped at the corner. It was of her and Reiner. Her stomach turned with disgust. As Christa was about to put it back she noticed something wasn't quite right with the picture; she pulled the whole picture out, and noticed it seemed like something or someone was cut out of the picture. This made Christa's mind wonder about what had happened to the picture. It was of them as children, around five, but as to the background, she had no memories of any of it. While sitting there on the cold soft carpet, Christa heard a noise coming from her bathroom. _What is that?_Christa got up to check the peculiar noise out. As she opening the huge cherry wood bathroom door, she noticed the dim light shinning from the moon. _Light?_ That's right. Light. Reiner had forgotten to seal up regular sized window in her bathroom. Christa was overcome by happiness to seem any form of light. It may have been dim. But it was still light. Which seemed to make her feel, less lonely. There it was… that strange noise … and it was coming from the window; Christa walked over hesitant, and unlocked the hatch, slightly opening it. She peeked her left eye out to see if it was maybe a bird nesting in the tree besides the window, but instead a black shadow jumped from the long tree branch and landed on Christa. Christa in shock wanted to scream out but was in too much of a shock, because she could make out the tall and slender silhouette in the moonlight, she knew it was Ymir. Christa's blue eyes filled again with tears, but this time tears of happiness. She couldn't believe her eyes, could she have been dreaming? With Ymir practically on top of her, around ten minutes transcended with Christa silently crying. Then Ymir broke the painful yet beautiful silence.

"Ha, there you go again, not talking. So informal you little brat." Ymir said this with a cold voice, but Christa could tell that Ymir was full of happiness by the look on her face.

"Ymir … how did you … why did you … what are you doing here … Ymir. I'm so happy to see you!" Christa busted out in tears while smiling.

"I'm kinda … happy to see you as well." Ymir said this while getting off of Christa; help her onto her knees as well. "But don't take that as a I become fond of …" Ymir was cut off as Christa's soft and plump lips met hers. Ymir wrapped her arms around Christa's lower back and held her tightly. It seemed as if, they barely knew each other, but they knew this was okay. Christa soon pulled back, shyly looking away while blushing. Ymir smirked at the look on the blondes face.

"I'm guessing you been alright?"Ymir said while looking out the bathroom door into her bedroom. "You sure like the darkness don't you?"

"I hate the dark … Reiner closed of those windows."

"That … speaking of Reiner … there is something I should tell you bout him."

"What is it?"Christa said in a really curious voice.

"Well may we get more comfortable? And like sit on your bed? Ymir said this while getting up. She then extended her long arm to help Christa up. As she held her hand and walked into the bedroom, Ymir couldn't stop when she felt something under her foot. She picked it up; it was the picture Christa had discovered earlier. Ymir looked at it intensely and analyzed it, and she seemed a bit ticked off when she saw that a very _important_ piece was missing from it. Christa moved Ymir's arm to bring it down so she could see the object she was staring at.

"Ahh isn't it so pretty?" Christa said in a bit more happier voice.

"What? The fact it's only you two?"

"What? No. I'm talking about the scenery, nothing but flowers everywhere. I wish I could have lived in a area like that, or at least could go visit something like that now. If I could, well I be the happiest woman in girl in the world."

A small grin appeared on Ymir's face "Well then, let's go."

"What?"

"Come on Christa. Lets go!" While saying that, Ymir grabbed Christa's hand tightly and ran with her through the bedroom, through the bathroom and jumped out the window with her. Ymir landed on her feet while holding Christa bridal style. This was making Christa's heart speed up rapidly. She felt lost at breath. _Here it is again, that strange feeling again. _Ymir glance at Christa and smirked, she then took off running holding Christa. Through the garden, and over the fence and they were free. While Ymir was holding her, Christa fell into a deep sleep, for she wasn't able to sleep the last few days. And out of nowhere Christa woke up to the fact her ass hurt. Ymir had dropped her.

"Were here now." Ymir said in a distant yet calmly happy voice.

Christa looked around, and could tell they were in a mountainous area. The trees were tall and huge and the grass was rich and fertile."Umm Ymir, were in the middle of no where."

"Ha you idiot, look over that way."

Christa looked through the forest to see a clearing, and to her surprise, there was a nice medium size house. Her face then brightened up at the sight of all the many different types of flowers surrounding the house. She sprung up and started running through the clearing over a little hill then suddenly; she fell into a muddy puddle. Most of her body was covered in it. Ymir walked up laughing pretty hardly.

"Its not funny!"

"Yes it is! You look ridiculous! Like a little pig who just took a mud bath!" Ymir's laughing became out of control, and when she finally stopped, she noticed Christa crying really hardly. Ymir stomach clenched. She picked up Christa from the mud, started walking her way to the house, then kicked the door open with all her might and then put down Christa.

"Thank you Ymir." Christa said and smiled gently.

"Um for what?"

"For showing me this. This has been the best date ever." Christa said this in a taunting way.

"Oh shut it, lets go get cleaned up." Ymir said in a aggravated voice.

They walked into the old house. Most of the furniture covered with blankets. The floors creaked. And the windows were a bit foggy. They both parted ways to find showers. Before that, they promised to meet in the master bedroom when they were done. They let the hot water engulf them, yet Christa took way longer than Ymir. Christa realizing it rude to make others wait, she jumped out the shower putting on a robe hanging on a rack. She made her way to the master bed room, finding Ymir already there, sitting on the edge of the bed in a robe. Christa soon noticed something in Ymir's hand.

"What's that?" She asked. Ymir sighed, then slowly flipped around the piece of the picture. Christa was stunned. "It's the other half of the picture in my room … if that's … you … then we were childhood friends?"

Ymir looked into Christa's eyes passionately and said "Not only childhood friends … But we promised to get married one day."

But Ymir and Christa heart was pounding rapidly. Christa walked over to Ymir, and Ymir stood up from the bed, they looked into each other's eyes passionately. Ymir leaned over and wrapped her arms around Christa, who was slightly crying.

She said in a painfully happy voice "I knew we were meant to be together. I remember from when you and I locked eyes not too long ago in my garden." Christa paused then said "are you going to take back what's yours?" When Christa said that Ymir Suddenly pushed her onto the bed and slowly climbed over her. Christa's face became a bright red and she said "Ymir … what are you doing …?" Ymir didn't answer her, instead she deeply started to kiss her, Christa fought at first, then she soon gave in, and kissed back just as deep, and if not then, even harder.

_And the both of their hearts were beating rapidly. This night, the two would become one. _


	4. The Two Finally Became One

Author's Note: So so sorry for posting late again! School is keeping me so damn busy.! Forgive me please?

Hello Readers! Thank you so so sooo much for reading this far. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far? Hope this next chapter is what you would like. It's contains _**SEXUAL CONTENT **_in this chapter. You been warned. But it's also _**heartwarming**_. It's not just pure lust and sex. Tell me what you think of it... because I think I suck at writing sexual stuff a bit.

(ALSO I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN. **If I did Ymir and Christa would be off to like some Yuri-Land making babies together. **)

* * *

Both of their hearts were beating rapidly. The air was still yet heavy. Coming from outside, the light sound of rain tapping along the house, ground, among the tree leafs, and bushes; which rattled a bit and made weird sounds resound through the old house. Both of their eyes were locked, neither would divert their gaze. Both Ymir and Christa took long, hard breathes. Ymir could see the look of intimidation and embarrassment in Christa's eyes, which made her chuckle a bit. Christa looked away nervously; her bangs fell into her face. Ymir gently turned Christa's face back and then gently moved Christa bang behind her ear

The touch of Ymir ruff yet warm hand sent a weird sensation through Christa body and she could feel her face becoming red and a delightful pulse from the lower part of her body. She looked up at Ymir's face, and was shocked to see the older girl displaying a dark crimson blush on her cheeks. _Was Ymir really blushing? Was she really breathing so hard? … And what is happening? … Were childhood friends...? So it seems … and we are two girls … Ymir can't be … I can't be … this goes against everything I was taught and believed in. All these thoughts were flowing through Christa's mind. _Well Christa was having her inner conflict, Ymir to, was suffering from painful and conflicting emotions. _ Can't believe I just kissed her … It felt so good … but I didn't mean to throw myself onto her … fuck ima idiot … she probably thinks I'm sex crazed now … OH FUCK … She probably into men … no. no way. She kissed back …and I just KNOW shes into me … and we won't ever be separated again … I hope. Right? _Christa, although only reuniting with the older girl for a short period of time, could tell something was wrong with her. Christa gently shifted her weight so she could get up, but Ymir felt her and strengthened her hold on the girl's arms. As Christa was about to speak Ymir decided to plunge forward and started to deeply kiss her, intertwining their tongues. It lasted for a good three minutes until Christa bite down on Ymir's tongue. She whipped her head back and released Christa's wrist, but still sat on top of her mid section. She glared at Christa with the look of disappointment and anger. _Why?_ _Did she bite down? … Does she not feel the same way back? These thoughts were enough to make Ymir cry but she regained composure and was able to speak. She wasn't gonna give up Christa again or let her just leave after not being together for so long. And if she doesn't feel the same way back …then Ymir would make her feel that way back! _

"What the hell was that for?" Ymir said angrily

"Sorry … I guess it was just out of instinct!"

"Out of instinct you say … then could it be you didn't enjoy it?" Ymir said this with a half heart voice. Christa caught the sadness in her eyes.

"No. it's not that I don't like it ... But ... I mean … I never pictured myself with a … a girl … plus I never fallen in love before … and I'm engaged to Reiner so this is cheating and-"

"Fuck Reiner! That bastard is the whole reason we were separated! And So I'm a Girl? Does it matter? Love is Love! And you know this is love right here, right now! We may haven't seen each other for many years now, but you can't denial that attraction when we looked into each other's eyes! And you know it!"

The room remained a bit silent after that comment then Ymir went on to her heart felt speech.

"But hey who am I to tell you how to live your life? Go On. Go be with Reiner, and be miserable then do what you truly want!" Ymir took a deep breath and got off of Christa's petite frame. But the girl remained there, motionless. Her mind was spinning around what Ymir had just said. _Reiner … messed up there relationship? But most importantly, why should she be force to live a life she doesn't want … when the person she knows she destined to be with was right in front of her. This was her chance. To test their bond between them. To get the answers to the questions she wanted. To finally be able to remember the past. But mainly, to spend time with Ymir. Now and Only. Would she be able to spend a night with Ymir. And She was ready, to risk it all and let her heart melt and finally allow herself to love freely. _

"Ymir … " Christa said in a shaky voice, afraid of what Ymir would say.

"ha! Your still here? Get up and go already little princess."

"No … I Can't I won't …"

"And why is that?" Ymir raised an eyebrow while saying this.

"Because I wish … I want … I want to become one with you!"

"…"

"Ymir? … Don't you want the same thing right? … Why are you so quiet? Did I say something wrong?"

"…"

"Ymir! Please say something! I'm sorry if I made you feel-"

Christa was cut off by a passionate kiss, more passionate than the previous two kisses. It was so strong and deep, Christa tried to gasp for air but couldn't, Ymir's long tongue was in deep at the back of her throat, both their lips were on fire. Ymir wrapped her arms around Christa and brought her in so tightly that there was no space between them and so that they both could feel each other's skin against one another. Ymir finally braked for air, and Christa gasped at the sudden break, and then blushed extremely red when she saw the trail of spit leading from her bottom lip to Ymir's. Ymir couldn't help but smirk at the blonde's face. Christa felt flustered and out of nowhere grabbed Ymir's cheeks in her two tiny hands and kissed her deeply; swirling her tongue in a circular, sloppy wet kiss. Ymir was caught off guard, but she liked it, and she liked it even more when she felt Chirsta's nipples poking through her thin robe. After letting kiss her deeply, Ymir regained her dominance, and started to suck on the blondes tongue very slowly while sliding her right hand over her nipple and lightly stroking her nipple.

_Ah ahh! _

Christa broke the kiss as she let out a lustful sounding moan. She took long heavy gasps, and Ymir sat there staring at the blondes lust filled sky blue eyes. _That's a relief. At least I know I'm not being to ruff with her. I wonder what would happen if I tried to … _Ymirsuddenly pushed Christa on her back again, and slowly started to kiss and suck on her neck while using her left hand to hold both of Christa's hands above her head and her left hand to rub her right nipple gently. Christa sucked in a deep breath when Ymir's tongue ran along her neck up to her jaw line.

"Ah Ahh Y-Ymir... Ah" Her eyelids were shut tightly and she took a breath, an intense heat grew in Christa's lower belly, and she felt strange as to why her lower area was becoming soaking wet. She clenched her legs together. She opened one eye a bit to see what was happening, since Ymir had stopped completely.

Ymir frozen entirely was just hovering over her with a sparkle in her eyes. She took a breath and then said "Do that again."

"Do what again?" Krista responded with a shaky breath, and a bit irritated that Ymir had stopped.

"Moan my name again."

Krista blushed and turned her head to look at the rain pouring down outside the window. "No. It's embarrassing..." Ymir's eyes narrowed, and then she leaned forward and pulled open Christa's robe. Christa blushed extremely red, and a bit of blush appeared on Ymir's face, just seeing the beautiful girl naked, it was far better than see imagined and hoped for. Ymir kissed, sucked and licked all along Christa's soft skin from her neck to her lower stomach. It tasted sweet. Christa couldn't help but to squirm around, for the pleasure was building up inside of her, and it felt oh so good. Ymir traced her tongue slowly down Christa's lower stomach to right above her pelvis. Christa moaned out in pleasure silently. She climbed up Christa's body to kiss her deeply and let Christa's moans fill into her mouth. Christa didn't know or really understand all the feelings coming over her, but she knew was that she wanted, no, need more and didn't want Ymir to get out of her. Ymir suddenly reached her hand down between them, to Christa, to touch her clit and slowly stroke it.

"Ah ahhh ah!"

Christa moaned out heavily, her moans filled the room along with the sound of Ymir panting a bit. Ymir, continued to stroke Christa's clit satisfied with the sound of the blondes cute noises, and the look of pleasure and lust on the girl's face, and in her eyes. Ymir reached down a little further, and was shocked to fill all the moisture between Christa's legs that also was seeping down her inner thighs. Ymir slide down her body and slowly started to lick the fluid on Christa's thighs. It was sweet, yet salty. Christa whimpered out of embarrassment and the sensation of Ymir's tongues so close to her most sensitive body part. Christa couldn't take these wonderful feelings anymore, and neither could Ymir, she needed all of her, right now. Ymir sat up quickly, pulling Christa into her lap, her head nested perfectly under the taller girl chin, her legs spread wide open. Ymir let two fingers slip inside of Christa; it was so so warm, and tight inside of her. Christa moaned out in a different pitch this time; Ymir realizing something was wrong she pulled out her fingers and noticed a bit of blood on them, she then lifted up Christa's face to notice her tearing at the eyes.

"Are you ok?" Ymir asked in a really concerned voice.

Christa gently smiled up at her and quietly said "Y-Yeah, it just hurt a bit"

"Hurt? … Wait... You're a virgin still?" Ymir eyes widened.

"Y-yes." Christa said this while burying her face into Ymir's neck, feeling a bit embarrassed. Ymir was silent for a few seconds before she started to chuckle a bit. Christa felt embarrassed and felt a bit upset when Ymir kept on laughing.

"A-and whats so funny?!"

"Huh?" Ymir said while still chuckling lightly.

"Why are you laughing at me being a virgin?"

"Oh I'm not laughing at that, I'm just happy cause …" Ymir stopped herself from saying what she was about to say, she was blushing deeply.

"Happy about what?" Christa's eyes widened.

"Um ... it's nothing."

"Tell me! Are you scared of telling me?"

"Me scared? Never!"

"Then tell me!"

"Fine I was just happy ... knowing... knowing …"

"Knowing what!"

"Knowing that I get to be your first! Ok? I feel so damn lucky and honored kinda right now" Ymir said while starting into Christa's blue eyes. Ymir turned a bright red from saying her emotions, while Christa blushed from those passionate words. She started to smile dreamingly into Ymir's fierce eyes, Ymir feeling uncomfortable then coughed into her fist.

"Well don't think that I'm that honored-" Ymir was caught off by a passionate kiss from Christa this time, startled, but then Ymir relaxed into the kiss. She slid her hand down to Christa's sensitive spot again, and started to finger Christa again slowly. Christa moaned into Ymir's mouth passionately, ignoring the bit of pain she felt, for the pleasure was far greater. Christa decided to try to follow Ymir's lead and try it, so she reached her small hand under the girl's rode to her most sensitive spot and slid in two of her fingers. Ymir jerked her lower body and pulled away making a whimpering sound. _Ymir jerked away … could it be? _

"Ymir … are you a virgin too?"

Ymir turned a bright red and shook her head. "What me a virgin? Ahaha. Please! I've been w-with many girls. I was just caught off guard! Don't get full of yourself!" Christa could tell she was lying on the count of how she was acting nervous about the question, the fact there was a bit of blood on her to fingers, and the fact she could tell in those golden brown eyes of Ymir when she was lying or not. But Christa didn't care, she actually giggled a bit at Ymir's bold act, but all she really cared about was that they were both sharing their first time together. Ymir a bit annoyed at Christa's laugh grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss while slipping in two fingers again; Christa moan and giggled into the kiss and slipped in two of her fingers into Ymir. They both moaned heavily into each other's mouths while tongue kissing. They both plugged their fingers in and out of each other, going at a steady tempo, and then when Ymir slipped in three fingers she picked up the pace; so did Christa but decided that two fingers were enough. They both enjoyed the feeling inside of each other. Ymir and Christa both felt the pleasure inside of them built up even more, and that it was almost over, so with a few more hard and quick thrust of their fingers, Ymir and Christa both came at the same time, their bodies were engulfed in pure pleasure and they fell to their sides. Christa was panting heavily, it felt so good, and she felt shocked when she felt Ymir's strong arms wrap around her from behind. Ymir didn't ever want to let go, and neither did Christa. Christa turned around to Ymir to hold her in her arms as well.

"Ymir, when morning comes, I want you to tell me about how are childhood was like together, and about what Reiner did."

Ymir twitched at Reiner's name but smiled softly "Sure, I'll tell you everything, now lets sleep." With that Ymir closed her eyes and pulled Christa as close as possible. Christa smiled at Ymir's sleeping face, then she soon fell into a sleep, but unlike the last few months, this sleep was a happy and warm one.

xxx

Christa awoken that morning, a bright smile on her face, her bed felt so good, the little yet warm light from her window shined brightly the birds were singing …

"What?" Christa shot up from her bed. She was in her bedroom. She was confused and speechless. Was that a dream? Was her and Ymir together a dream? Was … Ymir herself a dream? …

"No!" Christa shouted. She knew Ymir was real, and she knew the love she felt last night, was completely real. But … what was going on? Christa's attention soon went to the sound of a knock on her bedroom door. Sasha soon opened her door.

"Young Mistress! I'm so happy you're up and okay!" Sasha said as she ran to hug Christa.

"Sasha … what's going on? … What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why am I here right now!"

"Aw, you're here and safe now thanks to a Garrison member. You were kidnapped by a mysterious person last night. When Reiner came to check on you last night, you weren't here, we sent out a search team for you, and real early this morning they found you in a abandoned house in the woods around thirty minutes away."

Christa became over come with fear. "A-and what h-happened to my kidnapper?"

"Well, when the Garrison member entered the house, he said when her entered the room you were located in, you had a robe on and you were sleeping on the bed, then he said he was punched hardly and fell to the floor and only saw the back of the kidnapper as _he _ran away."

Christa took a sigh of relief. She was happy Ymir was able to get away. She got up and walked to her windows, she pulled the boards off, one by one, till they were uncovered.

'Young mistress? What are you doing?"

Christa didn't respond. Instead she walked out onto her balcony and looked over into her garden. She smiled at the gently breeze and chuckled when she saw a flower lying on the end of the balcony. It was one of those rare flowers that grew by that old house. She picked it up and smelled it; she became overjoyed with a passionate feeling that filled her chest. She knew that Ymir was defiantly coming back for her.


End file.
